


December 10th

by haru_ran



Series: December Calendar 2015 [10]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran





	December 10th

Sighing ChangMin turned in the warm wide bed, stretched out his arm to pull closer the body next to him and patted over the mattress. He forced his eyes to open when he found emptiness and groaned at the darkness when it showed him nothing. Blinking at the glaring light from his nightstand lamp ChangMin frowned when he indeed was alone in his normally shared bed. He rolled out of bed, wobbled out of his bedroom and squinted his eyes at the light coming from the parlor. He found YunHo huddled over a book and yawned.

“Hyung, have you seen JaeJoong?” he asked, rubbed his eyes and ruffled his hair when YunHo put his finger on the line he had been reading and lifted his eyes from the book to look at him.

“He said something about snow and leaving footprints and angels and stuff. I thought he was sleepwalking but he really went outside,” YunHo replied and quickly glanced at the clock hanging in the kitchen. He frowned. “That was over thirty minutes ago.”

ChangMin sighed. “Thanks, hyung. I'll look for him.” YunHo barely hummed in agreement when he got back to reading his book. He really had reached a thrilling part and surely didn't want to miss that.

The tall lad didn't have to search after JaeJoong long, the older's footprints leading from the entrance of the apartment complex straight back to the parking area where ChangMin found him lying on the ground in a heap of snow. He couldn't stop staring at JaeJoong moving along his arms and legs to create snow angels in the middle of the night, a very cold night at that, without a care. When he walked over, arms akimbo and stared down onto JaeJoong to his feet, the older looked up from beneath his beanie and flashed a silly smile.

“Hey, Min. Wanna join me?” JaeJoong asked with childish glee and ChangMin could do nothing but smile despite wanting to smack JaeJoong's head.

“Not tonight. It's too cold and I bet you must be freezing,” ChangMin retorted and as if JaeJoong had waited for the words, he realized the coldness and shook all over his body. ChangMin pulled him up, shoved him back into the apartment, tucked him into bed and made sure that he lay in his arms when both fell back asleep.


End file.
